


The Boy and the Book

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Dyslexia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Dan is dyslexic and downloads audio books on his phone to help him read. The teacher sees Dan on his phone and confiscates it without listening, thinking it’s just another teenager with excuses for not working. Phil see’s how distressed Dan is and moves his desk over to ask what’s wrong. Phil ends up reading the book to Dan.





	

To put it simply, Dan was dyslexic. He had trouble reading; letters, numbers, and basically any symbols often became jumbled and confused to him. It was a bit irritating sometimes knowing he’d never be able to read words like everyone else, but he managed. He wasn’t stupid by any means (he was actually one of the smartest people in his class) he was just at a bit of a disadvantage. He _could_ read and write, he just tried to avoid it as much as he could because it oftentimes frustrated him to do so.

So if his teacher’s ever gave him a reading assignment, he’d just listen to the audio version instead. He’d find the audio book online and just listen to it- he found people reading to him to be rather soothing and relaxing. He rather enjoyed listening to audio books and it was so much less frustrating than to actually read the book himself.

One afternoon, there was a substitute teacher in Dan’s English classroom and when Dan walked into the classroom, he didn’t think much of the sub, why would he? Substitute teachers weren’t exactly uncommon.

Dan took his seat at the back of the class while the sub called roll. When the sub finished, she started to read off the instructions that the teacher left for her- which just consisted of reading the book that they started a few days ago.

Dan sighed and grabbed his phone, quickly finding the book online. He put his earbuds in and started where he left off. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the book being read to him. That was until he heard his name being yelled-

“Daniel Howell.”

Dan pulled his earbuds out and looked up at the sub, _she looked angry_ , Dan mentally noted.

“Yes, Miss?” He asked, quite confused.

“Phone. Now.” She spat.

“But Miss, I have-”

“No excuses, Howell. Give it here and grab a book.”

“No, you don’t understand-”

“ _Now_.”

Dan sighed and reluctantly handed over his phone. He sat quietly for a moment before reaching into his backpack and grabbing the book that he was reading (listening) to out. When the teacher announced that they were going to start reading it, the teacher supplied Dan with a book saying that if he ever wanted to _try_ reading it he could. But he never touched it, not until now anyway.

He opened the book and flipped to the page he was at. He started reading slowly, very slowly. He barely got through the first page before slamming the book down on the table and taking a breath. A minute and some deep breaths later, he picked up the book again, starting over. He reminded himself to focus and try not to get too stressed, but he _couldn’t_. Reading was harder than he remembered it being.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump a bit. He felt a flash of panic yet, at the same time, relief flood through him. Panic from the surprise and relief because he had an excuse to put the book down. He looked up at who bothered him and smiled out of politeness. A boy was standing in front of him, black hair, blue eyes, kind of cute.

“Yes?” Dan asked.

“Are you okay?” The boy replied, “you looked a bit distressed.”

Dan smiled weakly and shook his head in dismissal,”I’m fine, I just don’t like reading much.”

“Oh.” the boy frowned, “are you sure? Because I’ve never seen someone so frustrated just from reading, even the one’s who don’t _like_ reading.”

Dan raised his eyebrows, “you’re certainly persistent,” he paused, “but in truth, no, I’m not really okay.”

“How come?” The boy tilted his head.

“I’m dyslexic,” Dan replied simply.

“Oh,” The boy frowned, “do you want me to read to you?”

“Would you?” Dan asked, unsure. He thought the boy had a rather nice voice and he certainly wouldn’t mind if he read to him.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Dan smiled.

“Okay.” The boy mumbled, grabbing his own book and opening it to the page Dan was on.

“Um, before you begin, could I get your name?” Dan asked.

“Phil.” The boy- Phil replied.

“Nice to meet you Phil,” Dan smiled, “my name’s Dan.”

Phil chuckled, “I know.”

Then he began to read, and neither of them knew it at the time, but it was going to become quite a common occurrence.


End file.
